Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection image display apparatus such as a projector provided with a plurality of light sources.
Background Art
PTL 1 discloses a data projector apparatus provided with driving control means for driving light emitting diodes of RGB colors to emit light by a pulse width modulation system with a phase difference.
The apparatus is provided with a light source which divides an LED array into a plurality of groups and drives each of the LED array groups by pulse width modulation with a predetermined phase difference in synchronism with rotation of a color wheel. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve a data projector apparatus that controls a luminance of each of the RGB colors.